My Sweet Angel
by Seiichi Ryota-kun
Summary: (IkexPit) You no like, don't read! XD. Ike as one of the newcomers already has one friend, Link. The two soon figure more Newcomers are to arrive and one is an angel named Pit. The angel shy and usually alone, soon they meet because of a huge Tournament about to come up, in the finals that is. Will they fall for each other? Or not? A sweet little idea I came up with, not much... :P
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note****: I really love to write! XD Lololol, never finish any other chapters of my other stories but I do enjoy to write new stories, only when great ideas just randomly pop into my head. XD This is an IkexPit story, mostly for the fans who like that and shows bits of a ZeldaxLink in the process. :D I hope you viewers all enjoy...please review! It means a lot if you do! :D Bye Sweeties!**

**My Sweet Angel****: **

**Chapter One****: **

It was his friend Link who kept on jabbing his finger right into his side going on and on trying to get back the mercenary's attention. As much as the mercenary Ike looked away from him and tried to eat the chicken he left on the table, still Link kept on urging him to look to his direction instead.

They were in the Smash Manor's dining room. The table stretched from one end to the large red carpeted flooring against the beige walls, all the way to the other end till there was a clear open doorway, arched to lead to the Lobby if you step out. A chandelier hung at the top, golden shining metals with candles lit brightening the room. They were the only two inside anyway cause every other smasher wished to see Princess Zelda go against Princess Peach. One of Hyrule, and the other of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"IIIIIIke." the Hylian held out the "I" in his name and his lower lip stuck out when he started to pout to his friend. His bright blue eyes kept staring at his indigo blue haired friend, but received no look back, not even the smallest glance. This irritated him and he started to jab his finger harder into Ike's side.

Ike didn't mind. Never in his life was he ticklish...nor the fact that the Hylian's pokes even hurt at all. He just lifted up a fried chicken leg and bit into it, savoring the taste before wiping away the grease left on his fingers after setting the clean bones down.

"You suck you know that?" Link stops with the poking and his finger sore of jabbing the hard muscles, he crosses his arms and turns his blonde head staring at some other direction to ignore the mercenary too.

"I'm sorry Link." Ike said sarcastically. "It's like I should completely be forgiving you after what you said up in the arena..."

"Ike I told you I was SORRY!" the Hylian held out both hands balling them into fists of agony. "Please forgive me!"

"Mmmmmm...nope." Ike continued on chewing into another fried chicken leg keeping his eyes away from Link.

There was a silence between the two friends. Reason the mercenary was angry at the Hylian Hero was mostly because he shouted aloud in the arena during their match that Ike and Marth seemed to have feelings for each other, which too caused all the fan girls in the arena to squeal in delight. Ike loathed that Prince. Now suffering with the letters fans send him mostly asking on the relationship, he just hates Link because of it. Literally piles of letters he'd receive with such lies!

Link beat down his forehead on the polished wooden table top before him. On and on each thud made the mercenary more curious to what his friend was doing. Looking over he watches him for a moment before asking and breaking the silence.

"...what the heck are you doing Link?"

"Hitting my head..." he mumbles before continuing.

"Why?" Ike set down the half finished chicken leg slowly raising an eyebrow.

"It's cause I feel like it."

Another silence.

Ike threw out a hard sigh. Link was one of the only friends he knew in the SSBB Organization. His roommate and his partner when it comes to Brawl matches...ignoring him meant he'd be alone and he hated that feeling since he came here from Cremia.

"Iforgiveyou." he growled lowly to himself and as quickly as possible when standing making the chair screech behind him. He taken the plates of bones and chicken, walking off for the Kitchen to wash the greases off.

"Eh?" Link sat up straight, bright blue eyes gleaming with hope. "W-what was that Ike I didn't understand you."

Ike sighed again. His eyes facing front. "I...forgive...you." his teeth grit slightly and he enters the tiled Kitchen dumping the chicken in a container and placing it in the fridge. Then he approaches the trashcan and after throwing away the bones he goes to wash the dishes.  
Link beams. He stood from his chair and jumped over the table tackling the mercenary bringing soap suds everywhere on the floor.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

Ike coughs as the Hylian's arms tightened around his neck. Choking he pushes him off and nods swallowing for air. "Yes...yes your welcome Link..."

For a moment Link stared, but smiles when he watches Ike finally look to him in the eyes again. Knowing he's forgiven he stood happily and helped to clean off the slippery suds beneath them both.

*** * * * * ***

"Yeah, I bet you that he can't make it." the mercenary says leaning back in a bench when watching a match between Ganondorf and Wario outside in the arena. They were soon to go up next but decided to focus on the fight rather than Princess Peach's gossip coming from behind them with Princess Zelda and Samus Aran.

"Oh really? Wario can! He's quicker than Ganon for all I know!" Link crosses his arms over his chest as he leans back on the bench as well keeping his eyes on his nemesis. "That goblin can't do anything right! Too heavy to lift himself from bed-"

"And you think Wario isn't as fat as him?" Ike interrupted pointing to Wario's shown jelly belly afar when he went to lunge for Ganondorf who dodges and kicked him aside.

The two shared side glances, then both face palming they laughed their heads off when watching the fat plumber plop against the nets out the stage. Ganondorf was another point ahead.

"Are you two done? We're trying to have a conversation." says Princess Peach twirling a golden lock of hair in her finger when eyeing them both from behind in a disgusted manner. Samus only smiled as she watched them, Zelda blushed and looked to her folded hands on her lap when lifting her chocolate brown eyes to catch a glimpse of the Hero of Time.

Ike giggled for a seond before answering. After what him and Link seen of Wario they just couldn't stop with the joking around. "S-sorry...we didn't mean to bother you Peach."

She glared with icy cold eyes. Turning her head away and looking to both her friends she stands and motions them to follow. "Barbaric fools, let's go elsewhere ladies." the Princess walks on ahead. Samus who only rolled her eyes and winked to Ike before leaving, taken Zelda's wrist and pulled at her to follow.

"B-Bye Link..." Zelda shyly says waving to him as she looks back.

Link's giggling faded almost immediately. His cheeks tinted a bright pink before lifting his hand up waving slowly. "Bye Princess..."

Ike grins. He nudged his Hylian friend with his thick elbow hard in the gut.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Link slaps him on the shoulder and lowers his glances from Princess Zelda who looks away as well while she was being dragged off.

"You like Zelda..." he cooed poking his cheek many times before earning another slap to his head.

"Yeah! I do! So what?" he huffed watching the fight with still rose pink cheeks.

Ike only hums. "Nothing...just maybe rather than to sit here like a scared little Cucco you should go and be and a man! Ask her out!"

"No. Nononononononononono..." Link shook his head repeatedly while waving his hands in front of him. "If you haven't noticed, Princess Zelda, is a Princess!"

"Yeah? And...?"

"Princess Zelda is royalty! I am nothing! Just a peasant...it doesn't work that way. Zelda deserves someone more, a Prince...the Prince who already finds deeper feelings with her than I do here..." he bowed his head closing his eyes and chewing on his lower lip.

Ike felt the inside of him sour, his heart hardened. "No...you're not saying..."

"I am." Link risen his head and faked a smile. "Prince Marth finds her beautiful as well and wishes to go out with her. I cannot get in the way of that...well because he does deserve her-"

"No Prince like that deserves such a sweet maiden Link! What kind of confidence is that in you?! To let that stubborn Marth just take Zelda away?!"  
Link's eyes looked pass his friend, they widened slightly and his finger points behind him, silent the whole time as well.

"What? Are you even listening?" Ike went to take Link's arm but a powerful whack smacked at the back of his indigo head soon letting out a cry of pain. The mercenary sworn he felt his skull crack from the impact.

"Ow!" Looking back he seen Prince Marth with his arms folded over his chest and glares set. From raged Ike cowered slightly as he chuckles nervously with a sweat drop beading at his jaw line. "Aheh heh...hi Marth...h-how long have you been standing there?"

Prince Marth snarled. His hand on his hip, with the other one he grabbed a fistful of my hair yanking me to stand up.

"Talking about me behind my back huh? Well." Marth lets Ike's hair go and he points to the stages. "Match against me, just after Ganondorf and Wario. Got it?"

"For what?" Ike growled dusting himself off before taking a step back when the bratty Prince neared. He furrowed his brow and showing Marth a canine he too cowered and stepped away from the much taller and stronger mercenary.

"Because! It is much disrespect to speak of a noble behind his or her back! You are to show respect newcomer! Still as the newbie you are you never shown any noble here respect except for my Princess Zelda!"

Link cringed as he claimed her his. Seeming like he was torn in the inside, he clutched his chest and turned his blonde head away from them both to look at the fight which was soon to ending.

"Who said Zelda was yours?" Ike taken the Prince's light blue shirt and yanked him close in a threatening manner after lifting his clenched fist.

"What? Is it that you like her Ike? What a shame."

"Eh?! I don't like her! I don't like anyone here in a way more than friendship, unlike you, I HATE you. Get that?! Besides, Link and I have the next match. So which means you go crawl back into the caves you came from in hell cause I'm not dealing with your drama today!"

Before Prince Marth could spit back another protest, the mercenary pushed him away and sat down back next to his broken friend cupping his hands over his ears to block any sounds. Marth huffed and turns walking away leaving the two to finally be alone at last.

"Sorry if he hurt you Link."

"I-it's fine..." Link stood up from the bench and takes out his shield after sheathing the Master Sword. "We should get ready, the fight just ended..."

Ike stared at his friend for a moment before standing back up as well. Though as he knew Link...it was just a week, it felt like he's known the Hylian forever. His eyes spilled it all. The emotions, the pain, the heartbreak. Ike wished to comfort him, but he was hardened so much by wars and missions that he forgotten how to show care.

Wario and Ganondorf left the stages leaving it all to Ike and Link who were up next. No fans were in the arena because it was closed for the day...leaving it all to themselves, which they loved most of all.

If only Marth wasn't a pain in the ass, then things for the both of them would be easier. The mercenary followed the Hero of Time onto the Eldin Bridge, the stage in which his friend decided to choose.

**~Thanks for reading! :D Bye Sweeties! PLEASE REVIEW! XD Lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note****: Another chappy! XD LOL I am so excited to finish this story for some reason, I think it's pretty nice :D Well all you IkexPit fans...hope you enjoy!**** Please read and review**** once I'm done. As you see this story does show Zelink in it as well. :3 Oh and I'm just saying, if you look to my profile, please check all my other stories. If you're a total SSBB fan like me, then you viewers will like my stories since it mostly has SSBB rather than The Legend of Zelda. Enjoy! PandaBoy Out! **

**My Sweet Angel:**

**Chapter Two:**

The sounds of swords clashing echoed the still air in the wide Smash arena. The sun beat down harshly and both the friends began to sweat at they kept lunging for each other and searching for spots to attack.

The mercenary whipped his head to the left after his side step to dodge the Master Sword's gleaming silver blade when it was thrusts for his hip. Link who entirely missed, growled at the failure and he leaps for Ike with such a swift turn in his heel spinning his weapon in a quick orange colored blur.

Ike chuckled, he leaned back missing the attack by just inches near his chest, lifting Ragnell the two blades clashed together once again and they stepped back with keen eyes ready for another daring move.

The Hero of Time panted, a grin wiped on his lips as slight sweat beaded at his temples slowly trickling down his face and neck, staining at his green tunic collar. His blonde hair looked almost as if a light sandy brown when he held out his shield in front of him. "I see you gotten better Ike..."

"Of course." the mercenary only mirrored his friend's expression but with more determination and confidence, "Why wouldn't I train to even fight against you Link, you're not so bad yourself."

He chuckled. Link swung the Master Sword with his fingers in a circular motion before flicking his wrist and swinging right for Ike's ribs. Ragnell deflected the hero's sword when lifted and the mercenary ducks down after the arrow shot for him, soon to knock over the Hylian after doing a windmill kick, swiping his friend off of his feet and landing powerfully onto the Eldin Bridge bricks onto his back.

Link rolled aside when Ike's thick golden blade crashed just inches beside his head. With the same grin on his face, the Hylian Hero quickly shoulder rolled behind the mercenary, springing up to his feet after kicking him hard at his waist bringing Ike to stumble violently forward.

"Time's almost up Ike, I'm one point ahead of you."

"We'll see who wins hot-shot." Ike laughs when grabbing a pokeball from the floor and throwing it straight for Link's head.

"Gah!" Link gasped and quickly dropping down to the brick ground his head wheeled back to find the pokeball open and shine in bright light. Once he stood up to see who or what came from it, it was Entei.

The Hylian Hero sworn he felt his heart stop.

"CRAP!"

Entei stood on his hind legs, quickly landing on all fours and opening his mouth shot out the most brightest and strongest of blasts.  
Link was too late to jump or too even dodge, ending up blasted he cursed after hitting the net out the stage and slides down grumbling to himself once the last five seconds of the whole match was called to an end. Ike and Link has a sudden death, a last minute tie.

"Come on Link! Get back here!" the mercenary laughs motioning him to come up on the Eldin Bridge stage with the flick of his hand.

His Hylian friend climbed back on the stage with such anger that he was tied, if it wasn't for that item landing in the stage he would've beaten his friend for the first ever time! Ike was always better than him, stronger, too a bit fast when it comes to the dodging and countering. Maybe this was his chance? Link's determination crumbled as he set his feet back on the stone bridge. He didn't want to lose when Princess Zelda was watching...in the corner of both their eyes they caught glimpse of Princess Peach leading them back into the arena with both her and Samus Aran. The three ladies sat down at the closest bench, Zelda and Samus watching with curiosity and amazement as for Peach she just leans back rolling her eyes in slight irritation.

"I see it now." Ike whispered to him before winking.

Link's lower lip rolled under his teeth as his cheeks felt as if on fire. "Ike..."

The mercenary ignores. He quickly lunged for Link making it look as if a real fight. Link dodged Ragnell, he knew Ike was slowing down to earn him more chances.

"Thanks..." he mouthed to him before kicking at his chest and twisting his body swinging at his shoulder.

Ike only flashed Link a smile when the buzzer went off just when the attack was made. The blade hit the flesh and crying out Ike cupped a hand over the slight wound watching it bleed.

The huge screen which sat at the arena tops shown Link's name with a photo, he won, it was all Ike wanted so Princess Zelda could see the better of him. It wouldn't matter if he himself was in pain to do so.

"Good job." Ike tells him patting his Hylian friend's back when stepping out the Eldin Bridge stage and back for the arena's benches past the small push open doors, which reached a length up to Link's waist. The stage transformed back into a metal platform and the nets were lowered and set away by alloys.

"Ike you didn't have to lose in front of them just for me..." he whispered to him hesitating to sit near the girls to cool off under the shade which piled over them as the sun risen to a different angle. "And look...y-you're hurt-"

"Bah, forget that." Ike chuckled ruffling Link's dampened hair. "I'll head off for Doctor Mario, you go on and hang with Zelda, you don't have any serious cuts like this one."

"Again I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, see you later in our dorm?"

"Sure."

Princess Zelda gets up from her seat and quickly ran up to the two with such joy in her chocolate brown eyes. She giggled tapping Link on the shoulder with her gloved hand and immediately once the elf turned she grasped in in a bear hug.

"Gah!"

"Link you did SO well! I'm very proud of you!" she squeals still gripping him in her death grasp.

Ike chuckled. "See ya Link."

"I-Ike, w-wait..." he choked out with his eyes full of nervousness. "Don't leave me here..."

The mercenary just clips Ragnell to his belt and salutes him, turning on his heel he headed back for the exit to head to the Smash Manor. The wound Link did cause actually hurt, badly. He swung a bit too harder than expected.

Link sighed. Watching his friend walk off Zelda released him and taken his hand pulling at the Hero to sit beside her when Samus purposely moved a seat with a widened smile. He tensed up,_ I'm beside Zelda? She's holding my hand?!_

Marth Lowell snarled when too watching Ike leave. "The bastard...how dare he allow Link to win and earn some attention from my maiden." he stomps off to follow the mercenary once he exited out the double doors for the Manor.

*** * * * * * ***  
Doctor Mario smiled as he wrapped the last bits of white bandage paper around Ike's thick and still bleeding wound. The white paper was stained in a slight muddy brown color and some new blood dotted the white in bits of scarlet.

"Well-a Ike." the pudgy doctor nods to him after setting away his tools and First Aid Kit. "Good to see you-a came. Just in time-a."

"Thanks." Ike stood from the chair and walks over to the front doors of the hospital room. Looking back to him he chuckles. "No pay?"

"Not a penny." he points to the poster off all the smashers grouped together with smiles. The only people who were not smiling were Ganondorf, and too Bowser. They despised being in the SSBB Organization rather than everyone else who clearly enjoyed the invite. "I only wish to-a heal all the members of-a this Manor. It's my-a duty."

"Good to hear Doc. See you around?"

"Well-a sure! Since you-a always hurt yourself!"

The two laugh before someone knocked at the heavy wooden door.

"Huh? Now who would that-a be?" asked Doctor Mario with a risen eyebrow as he stared ahead.

Ike rested his hand on the cold metal doorknob, twisting it too confused on the random knock, the mercenary curiously swung the door open. He steps back groaning, it was Prince Marth.

"Why are you here?"

Marth only had his thin framed arms folded and his curlean colored eyes locked onto his enemies' with a nasty glare. His dark teal bangs hung over his face as he tapped his foot onto the tiled floor beneath him.

"Reason I'm here is because I need to have a word with you Ike Greil."

Ike knew whenever the Prince used his last name...it was serious. He sighed and waving to Doctor Mario he received too a goodbye wave before stepping out the Hospital room and into the main hallways of the huge Smash Manor.

"Well?" the mercenary asked him as he leaned back on the beige walls, his gaze on Marth looked bored like, and not caring whatsoever.

"You think you're so clever huh?"

"What?"

Prince Marth growls and taking a fistful of Ike's shirt he yanks him close showing a menacing canine. "You trying to make Link impress Zelda is worthless! She's royalty and no way can she be able to even stick a single date with him!"

Ike chuckled in amusement. Patting his hand on the noble's head he flashes him a mocking grin before saying, "And you think Zelda wishes to be with you Marth?"  
"E-Eh...? O-Of course she does! I'm better looking than that peasant anyway!"

The mercenary twitched. No one calls Link a peasant, no one.

As the two bluenettes started to bicker, shout curses at each other, and too start to throw punches for each other in the halls, Sheik ran up to them both and with quick reflexes he kicks Ike off of the Prince when he pinned him down.

"Gah!" the mercenary fell aside and Sheik lending out a hand, the Prince taken it and stood dusting himself off.

"Just saying Ike, out of the both of you fighting in the halls we smashers do know who'll end up with a broken neck."

"Ha." Marth made a smug look before Sheik answered.

Sheik turned his head to look at the Prince, and beneath the white scarf wrapped over his nose and his mouth he chuckles. "And it's you."  
"What?!" the noble snarled in disbelief. "B-But I-"

"I didn't come to start another fight, I came to end it since Master Hand sent me here. Your fights came be heard from the fifth floor as all I know."

The two bluenettes shown signs of embarrassment with their cheeks tinting a light shade of rose pink. A sweat bead formed at their jaw line and they side glanced before looking back to the Sheikiah in utter silence not knowing what to say at the moment.

"News are spreading saying that more Newcomers are to head here tonight."

"Tonight?" Ike beamed in happiness, maybe he could be able make friends with one of them, new people means newer chances.

Marth rolled his eyes. "Great. I bet they'll just be Pokemon. Wait till this whole Manor is ruled by them and we'll all suffer the consequences of those beasts."

"Will you shut up?"

"Why don't you just make me chicken sucker!"

Sheik stood between the two looking completely annoyed as he pressed his two hands on either chest and held them away from each other as they started to shout again.

"Enough. Prince Marth, you are to come with me for a meeting with Princess Peach as you promised?"

Marth huffed when stepping back and nods. "Yes, I remember."

Sheik chuckled. "Have a nice day Ike Greil."

"You too Sheik."

The Sheikiah pulled at Marth's dark navy blue cape to follow, the Prince staring mental daggers into the mercenary he turns on his heel and walks off after him.

"I have to tell Link this." Ike says now changing into another happy mood when sprinting off for his dorm room. He hoped that his Hylian friend was there after the while in the hospital room,_ newcomers? Soon when there was a Tournament about to start around the next week or so?_

*** * * * * * * * ***  
Link lied down on his bed in the other side of the small dorm room with a smile which never left his lips. His head bobbing over the bed edge and staring at Ike upside down he chuckles when finally finishing to explain his story.

"Zelda...wow she just, she just taken my breath away. Never in all my years of seeing her was she so beautiful Ike. Immensely beautiful..."  
"So the whole time y'all talked and enjoyed the time together?"

"Yeah man. It was the best time of my life, thanks."

There was a silence between them both. Ike who was sitting at his bed edge and hands folded on his lap he grins. "Guess what I heard from Sheik?"

"You mean the ninja guy Zelda used to be working with?"

"Yup."

"What is it?" Link rolled on his stomach and winced holding his blood filled head.

"Well..." Ike stood and he takes out Ragnell playfully pointing it to his friend across from him. "Seems there are more newcomers than just me, Wolf, and too Snake."

The Hero of Time beamed in delight. Ike sworn Link's eyes grew twice it's size when he asked, "Really?! More smashers?! Ike that's amazing news!"

"Mhmm." the mercenary nods before too pointing to the alarm clock on the nightstand between both their beds in front of the arched window.  
"Sheik too said that the newcomers will arrive tonight. Maybe all smashers will be called up to the auditorium just like how I did to be introduced."

Link smiled, he stood from his bed as well before poking Ike's side and receiving a playful on his shoulder. "Can't wait to meet the newbies. You'll come with me right?"

"Of course."

There was a knock on the door. Ike first to approach and swinging it open it was Samus Aran.

"Sorry to tell you boys so early but Master Hand wishes for all smashers to head to the dining room and eat dinner now before the auditorium opens for the Newcomers."

Link shakes Ike so hard he too sworn his back snapped in two. "You hear that Ike?! What you said was true!"

Ike's eyes replaced in swirls once his Hylian friend released him and followed Samus out the door down the halls for the dining room just downstairs. The mercenary soon to recover and left alone he smiled to himself as he walks out and shuts the dorm room door, locking it after shutting out the lights inside.

_I wonder who will arrive this time..._

**~Please Review! :D Pit will come up in the next chapter and I hope you viewers liked it! XD Well, have to make the third chapter for you all to read. Bye sweeties! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note****: I have been thinking...and this chapter surely had me brain fried after I made the newest One-shot on the Legend if Zelda just yesterday XD Lololol. So as I promised, here in this chapter there will be Pit! Yayyyyy! :D Thing is he may not see Ike till the Tournament starts at the end of the week. I hope you viewers enjoy it, I tried my hardest for you to read it, and please review! Means a lot when you viewers show you care for the fanfic. Bye Sweeties! :D**

* * *

**My Sweet Angel:**

**Chapter Three****:**

It was rather dark in the huge auditorium of the Smash Manor. Lights were dimmed down, and too it was rather crowded since all smashers were in the same area.

Ike pulled his Hylian friend to sit beside him at the backs of the auditorium, both wish not to be up front, first because they fear if it's another Pokemon on stage, second it's just because they hated the front anyway. Once everyone were seated too the talking dimmed down when Princess Peach walked on stage with a microphone in her hand.

"All the pink? Seriously?" Link whispered to the mercenary when slouching over the table.

"It's what she always wears-"

"Too the decorations here...I mean look around you, even on the tables there are pink roses!" Link hissed too pointing at the three bright pink roses sitting in the glass vase , on the middle of the rounded table. Too the table cloth was laced, a barbie pink color as well. Ike preferred a teal, maybe curlean color, but pink? This was ridiculous! This made the Smash Manor and whole SSBB Organization a total girly...doll house thing! And no way was Ike girly whatsoever when it came to these things.

"I just hope the newcomers don't find us like dolls..." Ike muttered to his friend before the Princess opened her mouth to speak.

"Greetings to all Smashers who arrived to this here's Newcomer Celebration. We are gathered, like the usual to see the new attenders and also to see their qualities, abilities, and too personalities." Princess Peach turned from the audience with her long blonde hair shining as if a blinding sun before looking back with a smile. "I give you first...Red!"

The stage curtains opened. Link and Ike both groaned when seeing three Poke balls in the boy's hand.

"Squirtle! Ivysaur! Charizard! GO!" the boy, Red threw the three shining Poke balls and with bright blue light blinding the rest of the smashers everyone looked to now three Pokemon on stage with him. One was a blue looking turtle, the other was some sort of green looking leaf dinosaur with a pink flower bud at the backs of it, then there was a huge orange dragon. It roared and when it nostrils smoked he blew fire at the wooden plank Red lifted up.

There were some ooo's then awes, Red was set aside and then Peach giggled as she rested the microphone near her lips again. "Nice that we have three more Pokemon right? Well, now I present to you both Lucario, and too Sonic the Hedge Hog!"

"Sonic's the name, speed's my game! Haha!" out from the curtians sped out a blue blur, once it cleared out Link and the mercenary shared surprised glances when realizing it was Capcom's character.

"No wonder his name sounded so familiar! That's Mario's rival!" The Hero of Time pointed to Mario afar who had his arms crossed beside Luigi. Red was to sit with Pikachu and his three Pokemon enjoyed to see their beloved friend again when sitting at the same table as the plumbers.  
The other Pokemon on stage though seemed unowned. He never was released by a poke ball, too he stood there with such seriousness gleaming in his eyes. Lucario lifted both his hands up and when the crowds of smashers watched him he leaned his arms forward forming a big blue orb.

"Oraaaa!" he shouted when shooting it to the tops of the auditorium. Everyone ooed as the orb fades but too left shiny sparkles and blue streaks of light trickling back down to the pink looking floors.

Peach frowned a bit when watching the orb too turn the auditorium in a light blue rather than her barbie pink colors. Link and Ike cheered the loudest for the changes of the room and she flashed them a glare. Both silenced and Lucario bows to the cheering crowd of smashers before attending to the table beside Charizard.

"Ahem..." she clears her throat and forced a smile waiting for the noise to dim. When everyone silenced again her eyes looked to the stage one last time. "We have a new person here at the Smash Manor. Not a Pokemon, not a hedgehog...but an angel."

Ike looked to Link in curiosity. "An angel?"  
His Hylian friend shrugged. "I dunno...this would be interesting."

Peach looks to Marth from the closest table. "Too this angel has replaced the Melee smasher Roy..."

Marth growled. His hands on the table clenched into balled up fists and Zelda who sat beside him glanced at him in confusion, soon to turn her head and smile to Link who lifted his eyes up from Ike to see her too.

"Aheh heh..." Link's cheeks heated a bright pink as he waved to her, as he did, Ike was the one paying attention to the stage the whole time.

_Roy...he joined Melee and now being replaced by this angel? Was he good? If so...then again was he or she able to beat...m-me? _

"May I present you...Pit!"

The curtains opened, a total silence spread across the crowd when looking to the stage. A small boy stepped out, his wings fluttered and stretched out behind him when looking back to the crowd, but only with slight fear in his eyes.

Ike felt his heart skip a beat, confused himself still he stares at the angel whose eyes skimmed around...then met his. The gaze seemed to have lasted forever... Ike looked away and gazed down at the folded arms across his chest._ What the heck...? These feelings...I never felt anything like this...before...h-have I?_

Link tapped Ike's shoulder startling him for a sec. "Hey man, check this out." he pointed to the stage.

Ike looked up and the angel had a bright golden bow. With that Pit split it in two twirling the parts around with his fingers and held them like curved daggers.

His eyes though...bright blue orbs and his skin seemed to have glowed when performing his little presentation up on the stage. Wings shined a bright white and soft feathers fluttered when he fixed the golden leaved crown in his chocolate brown hair. Ike couldn't even focus! All he could do was stare in awe at the beautiful angel before him!

Peach nods and clearing her throat she smiles. "Such a sweet boy huh? Well then, there are more newcomers to arrive soon, please be able to join. Remember that Master Hand too wished for the all of us to join a Tournament, so don't forget that either! Goodnight everyone! And wish the luck to the newcomers for a nice time here at Smash Bros!"

Everyone clapped. When the crowds risen from their seat most came to great the newbies. Unlike Ike he still sat as Link stood up to go get Zelda.

_This is impossible..._Ike looked to the stage and found that Pit was gone. Sighing when he stood he couldn't find the angelic white robe, or the pearly white wings anywhere._ Is it that...I fell in love?_

A hand clutched his chest when thinking this thought. The mercenary's eyes widened slightly when he thought he liked the angel as much as Link would crush on the Hyrule Princess.

_No nonononono...I am NOT in love...n-no way..._

A hand reached out and tugged slightly at Ike's cape. Startled the mercenary spun around on his heel and grabbed the delicate wrist snarling. "Link for the last time stop getting to me like-" he stops. It was Marth. Eyes narrowing he twisted the wrist before shoving the Prince back.

"What do you want?"

Marth growled, rubbing at his wrist he looked to another direction. "I only came to ask of you where Pit is...my dorm is to be shared with him yet he fled not wanting anyone to speak with him at the moment..."

"You share a dorm with Pit...?" Ike felt his heart sink. Cursing to himself he forced a smile and shaken his head. "No...I was just about to look for him but thanks for letting me know he ran off..."

"Yeah..." Marth stared at Ike with a weird gaze when turning around to walk off. "Still hate you."

"Hate you more _Princess_." the mercenary sneered.

"I'm NO Princess!" he snarled wheeling around and kicking Ike in the shin.

Ike gasped in pain. Clutching his shin as Marth stomped off in fury some smashers giggled at the sight, others minded their own business and continued to pay such a mind to the newcomers who arrived. 

Pit watched from afar as Ike gotten kicked in the shin by Prince Marth. Confused in what the argument was about...he was afraid to leave the halls and enter back inside for other smashers to see him. He hated attention. As shy as he was he never wanted to be near anyone who wished to hurt someone else. He even knew Marth was his roommate...as it says in the slip of paper he received...

The angel watched how Ike risen and limped over to a blonde haired boy with green clothing and to a Princess with long dark brown hair and a long dress with a lavender top. They smiled and they began to chat as if nothing happened.

_I wonder if he's nice.._.the angel still watched the mercenary from afar. Handsome face, dark indigo hair which always hung over his eyes as his jaw line perfectly shaped out his features as well as his toned biceps and chest. His scarlet torn cape loosely fluttered behind Ike each time he began to laugh at what either the Princess or Elf was saying...

"Hey. You're Pit right?"

The angel frozen. Looking to the other double doors of the auditorium was Marth, the one he really did fear when setting eyes upon him.  
Pit felt the air around him tense and grow hot. His throat dried as he choked out the words. "Y-Yes...y-y-you must be Prince Marth...? Am I correct...?"

The Prince nodded. "Come, I'll show you around and to our dorm." his voice was mostly a low gruff and growl. Spinning on his heel his dark navy blue cape spun after and Marth walked ahead down the empty and silent halls.

The angel, of course too afraid to say no scampered after. Looking back to the auditorium doors his mind still stirred.

_Will I ever see him again...? This place is huge..._

* * *

**~Please Review! I APOLOGIZE IF I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME! DANG IT! It's school... -.-' I hope you enjoyed reading...remember to favor if you like it! XD BYE SWEETIES!**


End file.
